


With All My Heart

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you will never know / Just how beautiful you are to me (Ed Sheeran)</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers up to 6x10.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CJ Lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CJ+Lauren).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red.

There’s just one valuable thing sitting in his pocket as he leaves his South American exile.

Later on – as he’s drinking tea in his brand new detention suite – he can’t help checking whether it’s still in place, fingertips skimming over its smooth surface.

When he’s finally released he briefly debates whether he should surrender it to its intended recipient; however, he’s not sure it’s the right time and place, so he simply decides against it.

Then comes the time of his final showdown with Lisbon. She might be happy about having him in her life again, but there’s so much baggage between the two of them; it’s high time they face the unresolved issues in their past, so that they can actually have a future.

Together, hopefully.

He’s never really expected Lisbon to shove him against the wall, her fingers tugging at his hair as she kisses him angrily. They didn’t even make it to the sofa, just sink to the carpeted floor instead.

She’s still trying to catch her breath when she notices the object that has fallen from his pocket in their earlier frenzy.

“A heart-shaped pebble? Seriously?”

Her lips are soft as she smiles against his skin.


End file.
